


My Contribution to Daminette Dec. 'Royalty'

by ketUPqUeEn_boiiii



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, But not alot, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Gab-bitch Agreste, some suggestiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketUPqUeEn_boiiii/pseuds/ketUPqUeEn_boiiii
Summary: Prince Damian, Youngest Prince of Gotham, has just arrived in Paris and he already wants to throw hands with the people there.Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Paris's Favorite Daughter, was experiencing a day like any other.That is until she meets the newest hotel guest.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 12
Kudos: 207





	My Contribution to Daminette Dec. 'Royalty'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I spent a pretty long time writing this so I hope you like it. Also posted on Wattpad and Tumblr.  
> [ANY AND ALL WORDS THAT ARE NOT ENGLISH ARE TRANSLATED FROM GOOGLE TRANSLATE]

His Majesty, Prince Damian, had came far from the arrogant 10 year old he was when he first arrived in Gotham. He no longer claimed that he is the rightful heir of Gotham and calmed to the level that he realized that governing a country was not something he wanted. And for the sake of all the Gothamites, he knew that Timothy was far more qualified for the position than he was. 

Not that he'd ever directly tell him that.

By the time Damian was 17 he had finished all the schooling he needed. And without school keeping him in the capital, Gotham City, he decided to travel and 'go on a soul finding journey'. In Richard's words, not his. 

But even though he's not as haughty as he was in his tweens, Damian still had a temper. And when he was all but ambushed by the local lord's daughter, he thought he might lose control again and cause an international incident. The Parisian Prince, Adrien, maybe? Damian could be bothered to remember, just stood next to her with an apologetic smile. 

_'He just stands there while his guest gets assaulted by this harlot? Tt, Pathetic.'  
_

He was already sick of hearing her rant of how _ridiculous, utterly ridiculous_ her school mates were. Something about a bread girl.

"Excuse me, can you show me to my room, **now?** " He said curtly. 

"Of course, Damian, follow me." Adrien said, with his trademark smile.

"Tt, it's Prince Damian to you." Damian knew he was being a brat, but he already disliked the boy.

~

"-and this is your room." finished Adrien as presents the suite. 

_'I didn't ask for the grand tour.'_ They had been walking around the Grand Paris Hotel for an hour while the girl was leading them to every floor in the building, bragging about their astounding clientele.

As he reached for the door handle, he noticed a girl, _'a maid maybe'_ , walk into the corridor. She looked up at the people with him and her eyes widened a bit. Damian noticed other things too, like her hair, which was so dark it looked blue, that was held in a standard worker's bun. Her eyes, that were maybe blue, grey? He couldn't decide. He wondered what it would look like under in the moonlight. Even from so far he swore she might just be the most beautiful person he'd ever seen. And he wasn't known for praising other's, especially people's looks. 

But before she could get out of the hall, Adrien spotted her and his eyes brightened with something, malicious, like a predator spotting it's prey. 

"Mari! Come here, and meet our guest!" Adrien said, dragging her over to him.

"Your Highness, let go of me. I have a job, and your interrupting its execution." the moonlight girl. 

_'Such blatant disrespect, does she not know who she is talking to-'_

"Your job can wait, Mari." His smile sharpens and he sets a hand on her lower back, and based on the disgusted glare she sends him, it's unwelcomed.

_'Nevermind, it was completely justified.'_

"My name is Marinette and that is what you will call me." She brushes his hand off and stepped away from him.

_'So her name is Marinette. Beautiful, as she is.'_

His inner smooth talker takes the lead and gently brings her hand to his mouth to give her a traditional greeting, "Hello Miss Marinette, I'm Damian, and its a pleasure to meet you." He looks at her with a small smile.

She smiles back before noticing traditional garments and hastily bent into a curtsey, "It is a honor to meet you, Your Majesty. I apologize for interrupting your conversation, I'll be on my way now." 

_'So she recognizes the royal crest and garb of Gotham? Impressive.'_

"Your not interrupting anything, they were just on their ways. Though you are too, correct? If so, where to?" He assures.

As she rises from her curtsey Marinette looks up at him. Not that she has to tilt her head all that much, she came up to his nose. (because i stan averageheight!mari, i mean, tom's tall genes had to go somewhere, right?) And he, for sure, wasn't the tallest, his parents were both fairly tall but, somehow, he ended up only growing to 5"10. He may inherited his father's hair and facial structure, but most of his traits pointed towards Talia. 

"You're correct, I was on my way to tend to the gardens." 

"Well, if you allow me, may I accompany you to the gardens?" He makes eye-contact with her, and he sees something, it looks like hope before it turns into distrust.

_'She must have something against the upper class.'_

"Your Majesty, and I mean no disrespect, I don't wish to become your European fling." she says in a clear voice, standing tall.

"That was not my intension, Miss, I simply want to see the irises in the garden. All we have Gotham are roses." he assures, but not without a small amused chuckle.

She searches his eyes for dishonesty, for any sign that he was lying, and when she found none, she smiled and said, "Of course then, Your Majesty, follow me."

~

That isn't the end of their endeavors. Weeks of them spending time together fly by, feeling grow and grow until he finds the courage to reveal them. So one day, in the gardens they frequented in, he was bold enough to kiss her. It was sweet, tender but passionate, until she pulled away, 

"I thought I wasn't going to be your fling." she said with growing disappointment and betrayal in her eyes as she to a step from him. It hurt him that she thought that, so he decided he was going to convince her otherwise. 

Taking her hand in his, he looked into her eyes and said, earnestly, "Alqamar, I don't intend for this to be a mere fling, I intend to court you properly, if you would allow it?"

There was silence, suspension, she saw nothing but love in his eyes as he patiently awaits her answer. 

"I, I would." Was all that was said before their two mouths crashed into each other. 

~

Common folk don't tend to follow the same rules as royalty and Damian now knows that. Courting royalty entails showering the other with precious gifts and taking them to the most expensive of places. And while Damian never expected Mari to treat him as such, he never imagined how flustered she would get every time presented her with something of value.

_'Not that he wasn't loving the adorable blush she would get when she tried to tell him it was to much and he said he only wished he could give her more.'_

It wasn't until she presented him with a delicious picnic in the gardens in her most beautiful dress, that she made of course, did he understand why she go so flustered when he did stuff like that. 

It was love.

~

He hadn't been keeping track of his time in Paris until his brothers commented on it in their weekly letters. 

_'How long **has** he been in Paris?'_

After giving it some thought, he came to the conclusion that it would be a year after his birthday, which he only then remembered.

And then something else struck him. **He hadn't told** ** _anyone_ of his relationship. He fucked up.**

~

After barging into Mari's room in the maid's quarters, "We have a problem.", was probably not the best way to start, based off of Mari's tense figure. 

"Dove, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. 

He stopped pacing, when he started pacing was beyond him, to fully face her with a worry-struck expression, "I haven't told my family about us yet."

He shoulders slumped in relief, "Oh Damian, you scared me, just tell them when you sail back for your birthday and the holidays." she supplied easily. 

And apparently she shouldn't have been so relived because he looked at her with a silent, 'are you crazy?'.

"I can't just tell them! They'll ask how long we were together and Grayson.. Oh god, he's going to be offended and insist he come live here with me and I won't be able stop him and .. and, are you laughing at me!?" he couldn't help it with his ranting, he usually only did it in his head, but he felt to free with her he just, let himself go.

"No, love, I'm laughing at your worry. If their your brothers than they will forgive you and understand why you didn't tell them." she placates him. 

Giving it a moment of thought he has an idea. 

"Alqamar, you don't have plans this December, correct?" he askes.

Thrown off by the sudden change of topics she takes a moment to answer, "Um, no, I was just planning on staying at the hotel for the holidays." 

"Perfect! Then you could accompany me on my trip. They'll be too distracted by you to care that I forgot to tell them and they won't insist they come and live with me." he avows, puffing his chest out proudly to himself.

"What! D-Damian I can't afford a boat ride to Gotham!" she stutters.

"Beloved, you won't have to pay a cent. You will be riding on our private ship, _Martha's Pearl."_ he assures.

"Damian I can't ask that of you."

"Marinette, you aren't asking a thing, I'd build you a palace if you asked, so please?" he kneels before her taking both hands in his. 

Marinette always got flustered when he said things like that, it was her weakness, "Okay then, I'll start packing."

~

Marinette couldn't hide her nerves. She was meeting the love of her life's family and she so far out of his circle of status she might as well be on the moon. An orphaned maid in a relationship with a member of the Gotham royal family, their going to hate her. What if they think that she's a gold digger trying to bed a prince, their going to banish her from the kingdom and from seeing Damian, no they probably going to execute her just to make things easier. No, no, no, she can't die yet, she promised Master Fu she'd find justice, she hadn't gathered all the evidence yet- "-Alqamar. Marinette are you ok?" Oh, she spaced out. Damian was calling.

"Yes, I'm fine, just... Dami, what if they don't like, or worse, what if they forbid me from seeing you, or they don't let you return to Paris or-" Damian interrupted before she could spiral any further. 

"Beloved, they are going to love you. And if your worried they'll be put off by your rank then you haven't done your research on my family." he assured.

"I was supposed to do research?!" Oh lord, she was _so_ dead. 

"No, Mari, you didn't have to research my family, you have nothing to worry about. Though you are very cute when you worry." he smirks.

Oh, he thought this was _funny_. The asshole. 

Her glare seemed to sober him up. "They will love you Mari, and if they don't they will taste my blade." Damian took her hands in his, it had been his way of assurance since they had meet. 

Her response was interrupted by the ship's captain announcing their arrival.

He gave her hand a squeeze before saying, "Well, beloved, welcome to Gotham."

~

Ever since Damian's letter came stating he was bringing his lover to meet them, the royal family had been inching for the day of their arrival. For different reasons, of course. 

Dick and Cass were happy that their baby brother had found love. (though Dick was a little upset that he was only learning this now)

Jason and Steph were surprised that someone was patient enough to deal with Damian, even this matured version of him.

Tim wanted to meet this person, he was a little suspicious of this hole thing. 

Bruce... Bruce was hoping this went better than the last time one of his kids brought home a significant other. He sent many 'I'm so sorry about what my children did to your son/nephew/daughter please don't declare war on us' fruit baskets to other city's to try and not cause international problems. He didn't want to deal with that again.

They all gathered in front of the palace, ready to welcome Damian and his lover. Yet even that was too much to ask. Half of them were conspiring about the mystery girl, while the others stood pristine and proper, exactly how the kingdom saw them as. What a diverse group they were.

Not long after, they see a royal carriage pull into the palace grounds. The first out of the carriage was the driver, he then opened the door for the riders. Second was Damian, in his princely attire. Third, the girl that had won his heart, was not the heiress, or the lady, or the countess they had expected. What came out was a girl with dark hair, fair skin, and eyes of someone who knows exactly what to look for. 

~

The first thing Marinette sees when she steps out the bedazzled carriage is 6 ridiculously attractive people.

Because, of course Damian's family is made up of crazy hot people. She had no idea why she would think any different. 

But they were nothing compared to the scenery. The Gothic style exterior and the perfectly kept shrubbery of the palace were beautiful, she could already see the matching suit and dress she could make. 

She didn't even realize she was sketching until she heard an awkward cough from what looks to be the oldest son. She immediately stopped sketching and looked to see the perplexed, amused, and unimpressed faces of her beloved's family. It was just a stare off until Bruce broke the silence, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss..."

"Chen-Mari I mean Dupain Cheng! No, I, me is, no wait, I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sir, it's an honor to meet you, Your Excellency." she practically yelled at the King, just great.

"No need for formalities, Miss Dupain-Cheng, your a guest. Please follow me, Alfred is almost finished supper. " He said before turning to lead everyone into the palace. 

~

Giving her flustered speech, Marinette must have been pretty nervous when she met the family. Damian had expected this and asked his family to be as, how should he say, unintimidating as they could be. He really hoped his family would have respected that, he really did. But, apparently, they changed the definition of unintimidating while he was gone. 

"So, Marinette, what do you do for a living?"

"What do you parents do?

"How did you and Lil' D meet?"

"How long have you been together?"

"When-"

The questioned just kept coming until his father finally stopped them, "Boys, give her some space to breathe."

Caught off guard by the assault of questions, she takes a moment to think of the answers, "I am a maid and Senior Gardener at the Grand Paris Hotel. My parents were bakers. I met Damian at the hotel and we have been in a relationship for a little less than a year." 

"Your parents _were_ bakers? Did they retire?" asked Dick.

"No, they passed away a fire at their bakery when I was 15. I had been a gardener at the Hotel since I was 12, so becoming a live-on-site maid wasn't all to hard." she admits sadly. Damian knew how hard it was for her to talk about her parents, he was glad she was making an effort to get comfortable with his family, he only wished his family showed the same respect. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked. I know how hard it is to lose your family like that, especially so young." Dick apologized.

"It's okay, I had friends to help me through it." she tries to smile at him. 

No one spoke until Tim finally spoke up on his thoughts, "How do we know that you just aren't using Damian for his social position?" 

"Tim!"

"Drake!"

"Tim, that was incredibly rude."

"Well, it's not like it hasn't happened before, it's a valid question." he reasoned. "So, how do we know your intentions are true, Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"You don't need to entertain this imbeciles questions, Alqamar." Damian glared at his brother.

"It's okay, Dove." she says. "Well, for one, I love him and he loves me. I mean, I made some macarons for you guys. I had Alfred put them away for now." Dear God, Damian was going to murder his brother.

"Hmm, sure." Tim sports a suspicious expression directed at his beloved. Dear God, Damian was going to murder his brother.

"ANYWAY, Marinette, tell us more about yourself. What are your hobbies?" Steph asks.

"I like sewing and gardening. I've been cooking since I was old enough to help out." She responds, finally with that glow in her eyes, the one Damian always saw when she spoke about the things she loves.

"What about your friends, what are they like?" Bruce asks.

"Most of my friends work at the Hotel. Nino and Luka are part of the dinner entertainment, Juleka and Rose are maids, Alix and Kim are waiters, and Max, Nathaniel, and Marc don't work at the hotel." Marinette answers cheerfully. She loves talking about her friends, especially since they were the ones that also stuck at her side. 

Before their conversation Alfred announced that dessert was ready to be served. Damian was happy that his family liked Marinette.

~

The rest of the trip was spent getting to know each other. Everyone adored Marinette, even Tim eventually apologized for his outburst at dinner. 

Damian and Marinette's departure was meet with over dramatic hugs and tears. Many of them tried to convince them to stay in Gotham. It didn't sound all to bad with Damian, but Marinette kindly declined. Which made sense, she had a job and friends in France and moving in with him was a big step in a relationship. And Damian was willing to wait for her to be ready. 

~

7 months after their trip to Gotham, Damian prepared a proposal for his beloved. He had cleared it with his father, his father was uncharacteristically enthusiastic about the whole thing. Damian was completely dumbfounded when his family showed up in Paris, and even more when Bruce presented Damian with his grandmother's, Martha, engagement ring. 

Damian set up a date with Marinette in the gardens. _'Her favorite place'._ He had everything planned out, he would start with his speech, then show her the ring and ask her to marry him. Easy. 

Not. His nerves got to him even before Marinette arrived at the garden. He nervously fiddled with the ring in his pocket, his mind racing with all of the possible outcomes. 

He didn't even notice Marinette until she was shaking his shoulders in an effort to wake him from his mental spiral.

"-Damian, Damian are you okay?" she looked at him with concern. 

Snapping out of his nervous trance, he replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I just have a question for you." 

"Well, what is it?" her smile was so sweet, he almost forgot the speech he had practiced for weeks before today.

"Alqamar, I love you, and you have been the light of my world since I started loving you. You mean everything to me, and if I could give you the world I would. You have been beyond patient with me and I am forever glad for that. So, I ask, Marinette Dupain-Cheng will you marry me?" he didn't know when he pulled out the ring, but she looked absolutely stunned. 

She looked at him with all the love in the world in her eyes, but that wasn't all that was there. "Dove, I love you," he looked at her hopefully, about to put the ring on her finger, "but, I can't leave Paris yet." she looked down at the ring like it was a doll from a toy store you want but can't afford.

"Why not? If it's your job, I'll pay an early retirement fee-" he reasoned.

"No, it's not that. I, I still have unfinished business, here." she couldn't look him in the eye anymore.

"I, I, okay I'll pay whoever you have business with-" he's frantic now, this wasn't supposed to happen. They were going to be happy.

"You can't fix everything with money, Damian! This isn't about money, I have to do it."

"Why?! What is it, I'll help you! Beloved, please!" 

"I-I, I can't tell you, Damian, just, just know that I love you." She walked out of the gardens, leaving Damian heartbroken in it. 

~

Marinette hadn't spoken to Damian since there fight. She threw herself into her mission, hastily collecting incriminating evidence against the Agreste family. Every common folk hates Gabriel Agreste with a fiery passion. His raises taxes to obscene highs and brainwashed his son using the waste of space that is Lila Rossi. She, personally, had no qualms with King Gabriel, not until she met Master Fu. The old man almost got run over by a royal carriage. He turned out to also be a gardener. They traded gardening tips until one day he brought up Gabriel. He talked about how horrible a leader he was and how he has no regard for his subjects. She was originally skeptical, she lived in the capital where the King resides, it was subjectively perfect there. 

It wasn't until he took her to the outskirts of the city did she really see the truth. As she got older she started to see things without the rose tinted glasses. She saw through the royal chauffeur's fake smile. She learned of the maids low income. And she wanted it to stop. She explained this to Master Fu and he understood. They plotted to gather evidence against the King and were about to act on the plan.

Until Master Fu died, it was sudden. She called for the medics but there was nothing they could do to help him. He died of old age, and maybe he know it was coming. A week before his tragic end he made Marinette promise to still act on their plan. She was going to free France of it's oppressive King.

And she was about to do just that. As she walked into Jury's office, _'If this goes wrong, Damian I love you.'_

~

In short, Damian was the most heartbroken he had ever been in his entire life. Which doesn't say much but he was pretty sad. And when he walked out of the garden to his family their excited smiles just made it worse.

But their cheerful expression faded when they saw him sorrowful face. Instead of suffering from their questions he just got straight to the point.

"Sh-She declined the proposal." he looked to the side in a vain attempt to hide his tears. 

The sympathies from his family did nothing to lift his spirits. He barred himself in his hotel room and none of his family could blame him. They just sent him pitiful looks and food. 

Nothing remotely important enough to get him out of his room came up until his family broke the news of King Gabriel and Prince Adrien's trial against the country. All officials were of mandatory attendance and since the royal family of Gotham was in France they were invited to attend. 

His family thought that this might cheer him up. _'Yes, because everyone knows that the proper way to get over heartbreak is to attend the trial of a King.'_ Not that he said that.

So now he was in a courtroom peanut gallery section and the Judge just called up the first witness (I have no idea how court works). 

"And I call to the stand, Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng." 

What.

~

"Miss Dupain-Cheng are you sure you want to go through with this? If your wrong or he finds a way out you'll be tried for treason and definitely executed." Judge Kurtzberg told her.

"I'm sure, Judge Kurtzberg. I am confident in my evidence." Marinette assured.

After giving the younger one last glance she nodded and started going through the evidence, "Okay then, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Expect an invitation to the trial, if there is one." she said pointedly.

~

"You can't do this, I am your King! I demand you stop this at once." Roared Gabriel.

"Actually, Your Highness, the evidence presented by Miss Dupain-Cheng appears valid, and if 3 officials see fit, they have the power to veto your government power for the time being." 

"This is ridiculous! How dare you-" "Order in the Court! Let the trial begin, Miss Dupain-Cheng, you may speak."

"Thank you, Your Honor. I have been collecting proof that King Gabriel was responsible for his wife's murder," gasps fill the court room.

"has been embezzling government funds to find a witch to resurrect her," the murmur weren't getting any quieter.

"and Prince Adrien has been abiding and helping his father with these endeavors." that caused an uproar in the gallery. 

"Order in the Court!" Judge Kurtzberg used her mallet to gain attention. 

The trail went on, and after all of the evidence was presented the King's lawyer barely even tried to defend the royal family. They even uncovered some completely irrelevant yet incriminating things. Like how the King was repeatedly unfaithful to the late Queen. With his assistant, Natalie Sancoeur. 

It wasn't until the recess did Damian confront Marinette.

~

Of all the people Marinette expected to see during the recess, Damian was the last she expected. 

_'Why wasn't he back in Gotham already?'_

"Belo-, I, I mean, Marinette what was that?" he asked as soon as they were out of the court house. And, God, if the fact that he stopped himself from calling her beloved didn't hurt, she didn't know what did.

"I-I said I had unfinished business, right?" she was stuttering now? What was she, thirteen?

"Your 'unfinished business' was dethroning an oppressive monarch?" was she imagining it? Or did he sound impressed?

After her nod, "Wait, this is why you rejected me? Why?" 

"I-I, I, Damian there is always a risk when you step out of line here, especially when you are directly opposing the King. If went any differently I would have been executed at least. I couldn't put you through the pain of loss." He's going to think she's lying, he'll regret ever asking, oh god why did she say that- wait what is that? Her mouth, it felt warm.

Oh Damian was kissing her. Wait **Damian was kissing her?!**

~

Damian had no idea what came over him, he swears. He didn't plan to talk to Marinette, let alone kiss her. Oh god, is he moving to fast? She never actually said she wanted to get married, was he assuming to much? He should leave before he embarrasses himself anymore- oh wait never mind, she started kissing back. 

They pulled away for air and just stared into each others eyes. So intensely that they didn't even notice the 'I love you's they spoke. They kissed until there lips were slick with each other's saliva. 

"We, should get cleaned up for the rest of the trail." She says breathlessly, gesturing to their rumpled appearances. Looks like their hands had gotten busy. 

"Was that a yes?" He tried not to sound to hopeful, he had a reputation.

"Of course," she gave him a sweet smile. That turned into a smirk. "Maybe we could finish what we started. After the trial, of course." And with that she was off into the court house.

…He was smiling like an idiot now, wasn't he? Well, there goes his reputation. 

It's fine. He doesn't need a reputation, he has Marinette. 


End file.
